The Wan-10 Twins
by Wolf1661
Summary: 4 Years after OV, Azmuth seems to finally get a conscious. In the effort to save the Universe, had had trapped 1000912 beings inside the Omnitrix. So he sends two relatives to go help after giving them his 2 newest devices. But, as the half-siblings return to Earth to help, they find that someone nearly killed the emerald hero, & 62 of Ben's aliens are running wild.


Ben walked alongside his friend and partner, Rook Blonko. Both were heading towards Mr. Smoothies; going to meet up with Ben's cousin Gwen, and her boyfriend Kevin. The Human and Revvonagander were taking their time, having decided to walk instead of drive due to the Proto-Truck needing an upgrade.

As the two approached the establishment, no-one knew of the sniper lining up a shot with Ben's head. And the sniper didn't know that Ben was going to raise his arm in order to wave to his friends. More specifically, his Omnitrix arm.

Bang! Pew! Crack! Snap! Boom! The sniper took the shot, missing when Ben raised his hand to wave to his cousin and best friend, yelling a 'hi' to them as he did so. And, as the bullet shot through the air, it hit the screen for Ben's watch, the sounds of glass cracking and electricity snapping could be heard. And, with an explosion that sent everyone in a fifty-foot radius flying back, all sixty-two of Ben's aliens were laying on the ground, groaning in pain. Panicked, the sniper quickly began to pack up before fleeing the scene.

_"What?!"_ The twenty-year-old emerald-eyed brunette yelled, shocked.

Slowly, one by one, each one of his sixty-two aliens got up and began to run away, each one yelling something along the lines of 'freedom!' as they did. Ben attempted to chase them, but the watch wouldn't work.

\+ Meanwhile +

"You did _WHAT?!"_ Two hybrid teens yelled, shocked.

"Oh, I've done it before." Azmuth casually responded.

"That doesn't make it better!" The twins responded in unison.

"The first time was an accident. The second time the universe was at stake. So, yes, that does 'make it better'."

"Trapping one-million, nine-hundred and twelve beings in a watch is what you call 'better'?!" The male asked, slamming his hands on the table and causing the First Thinker to fly in the air for a second.

"OMCS," The girl sighed, face palming.

"Anyways, I wanted you two to go fix it. They're going to need someone to take them all home and assure them of their safety, and Ben is going to need a sample of their DNA so he could still use the Omnitrix."

"How are we supposed to do that?" The siblings questioned.

"By using these," Azmuth then walked over to two belt-like devices. One was yellow, with a black version of the universal symbol of peace on it, while the other was blue, with a white universal symbol of peace on it.

"They're named the Talumatrix and the Fusiotrix. The Talumatrix has the ability to summon any weapon imaginable for the wearer, as well as any armor - while the Fusiotrix can fuse the wearer to any living being they want, as well as allow the wearer to shape-shift." Azmuth explained.

"And why are we supposed to trust _you_?" The male accused. "I mean, yeah, you're our great uncle, but you trapped a full one percent of the universe in a watch!"

"And, while that may not sound like a lot, that's still _a lot_," The girl spoke.

"A full zero point one percent, actually," Azmuth corrected his siblings descendants. "Now, are you going to help me or not? I called you two over here to save time, not waste it."

...

"Well?"

"Are there any other benefits? Excluding the ones you listed." The girl asked.

"Well, if you take them, and you fuse, you'll regain some of, your, hearing back. As well as some of, your, sight back."

"I'll be able to hear again..?""

"I'll be able to see again...?"

"Yes, but it won't be completely-"

"We'll do it!" The siblings cut off their great uncle excitedly, eliciting an amused hum from their Galvanic ascendant.

"I thought as much," Azmuth grabbed the two devices and handed one to each sibling. The male getting the yellow one, and the female getting the purple one. The two eagerly put them on. "But don't use them just yet. Your father's decided to, once again, waste my valuable time. He'll be arriving soon, so I suggest that you two hurry up and leave."

The siblings nodded, before turning around and running out hand-in-hand.

"Goodbye, Great Uncle Azmuth!" The girl yelled.

"See you at the family reunion!" Yelled the boy.

"Farewell, Calc, Divi. Say 'hello' to your mothers for me." Azmuth called after them, a small smile on his face.

~ Mini Time Skip ~

Calc and Divi slowed down as they excited their great uncle's science building. Letting go of each other's hands, they instead opted to hook their arms. Although both were eager to finally regain the senses taken away from them, their inner Galvin's told them to wait until they were in a less populated area.

As the two walked back to the designated meeting place with the rest of their family, they each greeted passing Galvin. Divi waved as Calc spoke a quick greet. Eventually, the duo reached a pond.

"So, how was everything with Azmuth?" Calc's mother, Petl, a Methanosian-Human hybrid asked her son and step-daughter, signing some of her sentence for her son.

"The usual," Calc responded, signing as well in case he got it wrong vocally.

"What's with the belts?" Divi's mother, Acce, a Mechomorphian-Human hybrid, asked suspiciously.

"Mom, Calc _just said_ that Gruncle Azmuth wanted us for the usual crap." Divi unknowingly responded snottily.

"What mess does he want you to clean up for him this time?" Their pure-breed Mechomorphian grandfather, Mrks, asked.

"A 'one-million, nine-hundred and twelve living beings stuck in a single watch' sized mess." The half-siblings responded in unison.

"Oof," Mrks groaned, shaking his head before shifting into his jet form.

"Wait, are you talking about the _Omnitrix_?" Petl asked.

"Yup,"

"Double 'oof'," Acce groaned, subconsciously mimicking her father's actions. As she climbed into the jet alongside her wife and children.

~ Larger Time Skip ~

Landing in a field, Calc and Divi hastily ran out. Unable to wait to reattain the senses that were so unrightfuly taken away from them as their mothers followed at a slower pace and their grandfather turned back into his default form.

Looking up at the sky, Acce then realized how late it was.

"Oh, Ickethropiod! We're going to be late!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Oh, dear!"

Mrks then turned into his car form.

"Sweetpeas, we have to go, but we'll be back later to pick you up!" Petl called, getting an 'okay' from Divi before she had to translate for her unhearing brother.

`Oh, okay,` Calc shrugged as his mothers and grandfather drove off. `Anyways, how do you think these things work?` He asked his half-sister.

`I dunno,` Divi responded. `Just think of a weapon?`

`Alright, then...` Calc sighed. "Uh... Summon: double-edged Knight's sword?"

...

`Nothing happened!`

`Did you put your hands near the belt?`

"Oh! Duh!" Calc gave himself a light wack on the head as he spoke. Placing his hands around the center of the belt, he yelled, "Summon: double-edged Knight's sword!" The sword then appeared in a yellow light, before falling. The hilt landed on his foot. "Augh! Null Void!"

"Let me guess, you didn't grab the handle?" Divi asked, a smirk on her face.

"Shuddup!" Calc spoke, embarrassed.

"You should've grabbed the handle," Divi laughed.

"I said: shut up!"

"No, you said: shuddup."

"What's the difference?!"

"One has a space and a 't', the other has no space and two 'd's."

...

"Snakes are lucky,"

"Ew!"

Whack!

"Ah! Sorry! Oh, hey, the sword is gone."

"Cool," Divi hummed, unamused. "Now, try summoning a piece of armor." Calc groaned in response.

"Summon: cup!"

"Oh, Celestialsapien," Divi placed one of her hands over her eyes and turned in what she assumed was the opposite direction of her sibling.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want to loose my manhood during the process of saving zero point one percent of the universe," Calc responded, undoing his pants and pulling them down. "Not to mention the fact that you can be very scary and unpredictable for a blind person,"

"Whatever... Can we try using my belt now?"

"Sure," He responded, redoing his jeans.

"Good. Give me your hand." She held out her own hand, palm facing up.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not an idiot and I'm not messing this up on my first try. Now, give. Me. Your. Hand."

"Alright, alright, stop being so pushy." Calc placed his hand in his younger sisters.

"At least I'm not a pussy,"

"'Scuse me?!"

"Fuse with Calc Wanton!" Divi shouted.

...

"Ha! It didn't work!" Calc laughed before suddenly getting serious and placing his face next to his sisters as he growled. "Now, about that 'pussy' thing."

"Fuse: Divi Wanton with Calc Wanton!" Then, in a blue flash, the half-siblings were one person.

Their once messily curled black hair was now split down the middle, on half curling inward and one half curled outward. Their Galvin blue eyes seemed brighter, and below their elbows and knees, were green vines that wrapped around their limbs - and black and blue lines covered their body.

Their tank top was yellow, and their sleeves (which had connected to their fingerless gloves (which had gained a glove for their middle finger)), blue. Their jeans were black and their tails (Divi's former skirt) were white. The boots were a brownish-red, and reminded the both of fall. Their was a blueish-green Omnitrix symbol on their chest, and a yellowish-green Omnitrix symbol on their belt, which had turned green and grey.

"Woah..." They spoke in amazement. Sure, their sight was blurry, and their hearing was fuzzy, but they still worked! They could see! They could hear! "Woah!" They repeated happily, hearing their voice. It sounded... Elegant. Strong. British, almost, but not quite.

Taking a step forward, they stumbled to the ground.

'Oops,' They both thought, getting up. 'Hey! I can hear your thoughts!' They realized. 'And you can hear mine.! Cool!'

'Alright, step with left foot then right foot?' Divi asked.

'I was thinking right foot then left foot,' Calc countered.

'Does it really matter?' Divi spoke, puzzled.

'If it doesn't, why'd you ask?'

'So we could be on the same page! Now, stop being a dick and step with your left foot!'

Mentally groaning, Calc listened to his sister. And, after a few minutes, the two were walking smoothly. Approaching the forest, they stopped at a tree. Looking around, they knocked to check that it wasn't a Florauna or Methanosian hidden in disguise.

After getting no reply, they got into a fighting stance, then started practice-punching the tree.

'You know,' Calc thought. 'We need a name,"

'We do,' Divi agreed.

'Dilc? Cavi?' Calc proposed.

'You said Dilc so that Cavi would sound better, didn't you?'

'No...!'

...

'Yes...'

'I was thinking something that had to do with our last name- it would sound better.'

'Wanton?'

'That is our last name, idiot.'

'Hey!-'

"Plumber!" A gruff voice yelled in a panic. And the siblings barely managed to dodge a fireball coming at them.

"Woah!" They exclaimed. "I did not expect to dodge that.!" Looking to where the fireball came, they saw- "Ben Tennyson?"

"I'm _not_ Ben Tennyson!" The Pyronite angrily responded. "I'm Heatblast! Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone-" 'Heatblast' cut himself off. "-Ohohoh, I know what you're doing. Your trying to stall until the others arrive!"

"What? Others? What others?"

'Great sentence forming, there,' Divi thought sarcastically.

'Not now, Sis,' Calc responded.

"Don't play dumb! I know what you're doing!" Heatblast set his hands aflame defensively.

"We're not doing anything!" The siblings responded, warily placing a hand out in front of them. "Listen, we _were_ looking for you- but not for the reason you think.!" They hurried up their speech when they saw Heatblast get into a fighting position. "Word got out, about what Azmuth did to you. We were sent to find you all and send you back to your home planets, as well as find a supplement so Ben could still use his watch." They half-lied.

"'We'?" Heatblast asked. The brightness in his flaming hands began to die down.

"Yes, 'we'. We are a fusion of two half-siblings. One of us is part Methanosian, the other is part Mechomorphian. But both of us are part Human and part Galvin." They explained.

"H-How is that possible?" Heatblast's stance relaxed.

"Through a device that we... Stole... From the First Thinker." Calc and Divi lied.

"What about the other badge? You're wearing two."

"Uh..."

'What do we do?'

'I don't know!'

"You... Lier!" Heatblast yelled, getting back into a fighting stance and sending a barrage of fireballs in the siblings direction.

"Summon: shield!" The siblings yelled, a circular golden-yellow shield with emerald-green highlights appearing on their guarding arm in a green flash; blocking the shots from the Pyronite. In a red flash the shield was gone.

"Summon: shotgun!" The half-siblings then continued to shoot down the rest of the fireballs.

"Ugh- what?!" Heatblast angrily exclaimed, throwing more, which were also shot down.

"Summon: jet boots and gauntlets!" The two siblings then charged at the Pyronite, grabbed him by the shoulders, and rammed him through a few forest trees before harshly pinning him to one.

"Augh!" Heatblast exclaimed.

"S-Sorry," The siblings stuttered, letting go of the firey male and stepping back as he slid to the ground. They desummoned their weapons.

"W-What..?" Heatblast asked.

"Sorry," They repeated. "We didn't want to fight you... Null Viod, the Mechomorphian one of us is a pacifist."

Heatblast didn't respond, causing the siblings to sigh and kneel down next to him, which caused the pure-breed alien to tense up.

"We're also sorry for lieing to you."

"You did lie..!"

"Yes. We didn't steal the Fusiotrix from Azmuth- he gave it to us. As well as another device."

Heatblast attempted to get up and run away.

"He regrets what he did to you," They placed their hands on his shoulders, silently wincing at the pain. "He wants to make it right, but doesn't have the time. So, he sent us."

"Why?"

"We're his great nephew... Slash niece."

"What?" The siblings sighed once more.

"About fifty-something years ago, Azmuth had a sister. She didn't like fame, so she remained hidden from the universe. One day, she met a Human. She and the human eventually fell in love, and wanted to have kids. So, Azmuth made a syrum that would enlargened his sister's body so that she and the human could have a kid... She died during childbirth. About thirty years later, the kid grew up and met a Methanosian-Human hybrid. A few months afterward, they broke up, and he rebounded on a Mechomorphian-Human hybrid.

Both hybrids ended up with his children. But one couldn't get the baby to come out, and the other had to get the baby out too early. The kids uncle, Azmuth, heard of these pregnancies and came to Earth to give his support. However, neither wanted his nephew to be there. He was quite surprised to arrive on Earth and hear that both women had gone into labor. And he was even more surprised to hear that the women were staying in the exact same room.

And so we're the women. Together, the three talked about what the babies would be named. The Methanosian decided to name her child, who was born male, 'Calc' - while the Mechomorphian decided to name her offspring, who was female, 'Divi'. The two women decided to give the children the last name 'Wanton', and eventually, changed their last names to 'Wanton' themselves after they fell in love and got married."

Heatblast blinked, trying to decipher if the story he was just told was a lie or not.

"So... What do I call, you?" Heatblast asked, managing to pull himself up and lean against the slightly burning tree.

"We were actually trying to decide on that when you showed up,"

"Oh,"

"Anyways, we told you our life story. The least you could do is tell us how you escaped from the Omnitrix."

"I-... I didn't escape. A few hours ago, a sniper took a shot at Ben. Though, they didn't expect him to wave to his cousin and friend at the same time. The watch ended up busted, and me, and all the other unlocked aliens, were suddenly... Free. It took us all some time to recover, but we all eventually realized what had happened and ran away. After some time of running, we all split up." Heatblast explained. The siblings nodded in reply.

...

"What now?" Heatblast asked after some silence.

"Well, there's someone trying to kill Ben... That means that you and everyone else that got out could be mistaken for him... You may not like it, but the safest place for you to be is in Earth Plumber HQ; where well then take a sample of your DNA before sending you back home."

"How do you know that they won't just put me back in the watch? Or allow you to continue looking for the others?"

"Azmuth is our great uncle. We say that, and the Plumbers won't be allowed to do anything until they get confirmation from the First Thinker himself."

"Okay then," Heatblast still seemed unsure.

Nodding to themselves, the siblings took a few steps back and gaining a raised brow from their Pyronite aquaintence.

"Defuse: Divi Wanton and Calc Wanton!" They shouted, and in an orange flash, the singular being was now in two.

Heatblast's eye's widened at the sight. They weren't lieing after all!

The male, had sky blue Galvin irises and three gills around his neck- despite the fact that he had a human nose and he also had distinct Methanosian traits below his elbows. He had a golden-yellow tank top on with fingerless orange gloves. His belt was a bright dandelion yellow with black arrows near the center, creating the universal symbol of peace in the middle. His jeans were black, and he had on red hikers boots. He also had decently long, messy black hair that curled inward.

Meanwhile, the female had diamond blue Galvin irises and, like her brother, three gills on her neck despite having a nose. Unlike her brother, her Human features didn't fade to alien ones below her elbows, instead, she was covered in black and blue lines that held home in various spots upon her form. Her shirt was a lapis lazuli blue and had actual sleeves, but nothing to cover her shoulders. She, too, had sleeveless gloves, though they were purple instead of orange. She wore a white skirt that went half-way down her thighs and brown boots that went up to her knees. Pink stockings laid about four inches above them, before hiding themselves beneath her footwear.

"Woah," Heatblast blushed at the sight of what he assumed was Divi, causing her to blush and grow a sheepish smile.

"Okay!" Calc practically yelled after a few seconds, causing his half-twin and aquaintence to snap their heads in his direction. "I think it's time for us to head to the EPHQ." Grabbing his sister's hand, Calc began to walk in the direction they all came.

"Why are you holding hands?" Heatblast asked, chasing after them. Divi decided to make herself more comfortable by linking arms with her brother and translating for the Pyronite. "And why are you tapping on his shoulder?"

"Calc is deaf. I'm blind," Divi responded. "Also, I'm using Braille to translate our conversation in case he wants to join in."

"That's got to be difficult; not being able to see anything. Or hear. Or properly communicate with family or friends."

"You get used to it after a while," Divi shrugged.

"Summon: Knight's glove," Calc suddenly spoke tensly, gaining an metal glove on his free arm before pulling it off and putting it on his sister's free arm. Which allowed Divi to grab Heatblast's hand.

"D-Don't you need to translate for your brother?" Heatblast stuttered, a blush growing on his face as his body temperature raised. He tried to keep in down, though- not wanting to start a forest fire.

"I can do that with the hand he's holding," Divi smiled.

...

"So, were you born blind?"

"No. Neither was Calc. Our father is to be blamed for our disabilities." Divi's hold on Heatblast's tightened.

"Oh- sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

...

"Y-You know, I had a bad dad too."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah. He wanted to be the best at everything. But he couldn't. So he forced me to be the best. A few years back, I was deemed the strongest male out of my entire species. That's when Azmuth came... He said that the universe was in danger, and that he needed the strongest of all prey on Pyros to come help. So, even though that most of us left either begrudgingly or wearily (me being both), we left. We were taken with other aliens to Galvin B, were we were all told to stand in front of this large device. It was supposed to scan our DNA. And, one scan later, it did... Only it trapped every single one of us inside the Omnitrix along with it.

Azmuth apologized to us for what he had done... But none of us really cared at the moment. We were all too caught up in our current thoughts and emotions. Everyone was was as mad as an Appoplexian for the first year or so, though. I was, too, but I was more happy that I was away from my father."

"That must've been tough,"

"... It was."

"... Do you _want_ to go back home?"

"Honestly..? No. I... Actually wanna stay here on Earth. The emancipation laws here are better than the ones back on Pyros. And I'm, what, eighteen, now? That's old enough to get emancipated and live here."

"Depends. A judge has got to take a look at the case, first. And there's a fifty-fifty percent chance that that judge will be from Pyros, meaning that they'll feel obligated to go by Pyrosian laws. Then there's the fact that you've been trapped for years, so the judge will probably just assume that your mind twisted the image of your father in order to better cope,"

"Sounds like you've got experience."

"Let's just say that, if my father hadn't done what he did to me and Calc, you and I would've never met."

"Then it's a good thing your blind..?" Heatblast spoke questioningly, causing Divi to laugh.

"I like your sense of humor, Heatblast,"

"Y-You can just call me 'Blast' if you want."

"Alright then, 'Blast', I have a feeling that were going to have a, 'Blast', of a time together," Divi joked.

"Oh my Celestialsapien, that was so corny!" Heatblast laughed out, raising his free hand to his mouth.

"'Heat', it up, and we got popcorn!"

...

"Pfft- HAHaha! Oh, I get it!"


End file.
